Conventional base stations transmit neighbor advertisement (NBR-ADV) messages by cyclically broadcasting to terminals under their control (see, for example, Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2). The terminals execute handover using parameters contained in the NBR-ADV message.
FIG. 18A illustrates an example of parameters contained in an NBR-ADV message. The NBR-ADV message contains “BSID” and the like of surround base stations, as well as “DCD settings” and “UCD settings”.
FIG. 18B illustrates an example of parameters contained in “DCD settings” and “UCD settings”. “DCD settings” and “UCD settings” include various parameters relating to connections between terminals and base stations in the downlink direction and uplink direction, respectively.
On the other hand, base stations cyclically transmit Downlink Channel Descriptor (DCD) and Uplink Channel Descriptor (UCD) messages to terminals under their control. The DCD and UCD messages transmitted by base stations contain “DCD settings” and “UCD settings” for connecting with that base station.
Accordingly, in addition to a connection destination base station to which a terminal is currently radioly connected transmitting “DCD settings” and “UCD settings” relating to surround base stations present in an area surrounding that base station contained in an NBR-ADV message, each of the surround base stations also transmits “DCD settings” and “UCD settings” relating to their own station contained in DCD and UCD messages.    Non-Patent Document 1: IEEE Std 802.16TM-2004    Non-Patent Document 2: IEEE Std 802.16TMe-2005
However, although the amount of information contained in “DCD settings”, “UCD settings” and the like is considerable, efforts to increase the amount of information of NBR-ADV messages to actively utilize the radio band have not been adequately implemented.